It Is What It Is
by naley23alwaysandforever
Summary: "We don't have to talk, you don't have to stay. But I ain't got no one sleepin with me, and you ain't got no where that you need to be. Maybe I love you, maybe I'm just kind of bored. It is what it is till it ain't anymore." Set during college. Based off the song "It Is What It Is" by Kacey Musgraves. Mainly Naley, some Brulian and Leyton.
1. Chapter 1

"Brookeeee!" Haley whined to her best friend when she entered another store. They had been shopping all day and Haley James was exhausted.

"If you want to look hot tonight, you need to come in here with me, H. James."

Brooke skipped into the store, leaving an unwilling Haley to follow her. Tonight was Haley James' 21st birthday, and everyone was very excited. Haley was the last one from the group to turn 21. Nathan only went a little before her, but that didn't stop them from picking on her.

The five friends, plus Brooke's new beau, Julian, had been inseparable once college had started. It ended up working out perfectly; every one of them got accepted to Duke University. Nathan had wanted them all to come to Duke, but they teased him relentlessly. Up until graduation day, Nathan thought Lucas was going to UNC, Peyton was going to the University of Georgia, Haley was going to Stanford, and Brooke was going to Clemson University in South Carolina. However, at the graduation party, the group had announced to Nathan their plan.

Brooke met Julian early on in during college, and he's been a member of their group since. Haley stood in front of the mirror with the hundredth outfit she's tried on today. She smoothed her hand down the dress thinking back to the moment everything changed for the group of friends.

"_Lucas?" _

_Lucas turned his head to see Haley standing in his doorway. He pushed his tie up and smiled at her, "What are you doing here?" _

"_First I'm saving you from that tie," Haley brushed past Lucas, grabbing a different tie for him. _

_Lucas chuckled watching her, "You're always saving me from an ugly tie, Hales." _

_Haley swung the tie around her neck and began to tie it for him, she nervously glanced up at Lucas, "There's something else." _

"_Okay…" _

"_Well you remember when I came here and told that I liked Nathan?" _

_Lucas slowly nodded his head, pushing back the screaming thoughts in his head. _

"_Well, we've sort of been dating…" _

_He stared at her for a moment, trying to comprehend what Haley was saying, "I thought you just liked him, Haley." _

"_I did! And then he told me he liked me back and we've just been dating since." _

"_Since when?" _

_Haley glanced up to the ceiling as if doing calculations and looked back at Lucas, "About two weeks." _

"_And you didn't tell me?! I'm not okay with this, Hales." _

"_Lucas-." _

"_No, let me speak. He's a bad guy, Haley. He's only going to end up hurting you… and… I forbid it." _

_Haley stared at him, and then quickly narrowed her eyes, "You forbid it? You're not my father, Lucas. I can date whoever I want." _

"_Not Nathan. I mean it, Hales. If you date him, our friendship is over." _

_Haley ripped the tie off her neck, flinging it on his bed, "You're making me choose?!" _

_Lucas nodded slowly, "Yes, and I'm doing it to do what's best for you." _

"_What's best for me?" Haley stared at him incredulously; she had no idea what to do. _

_Lucas rolled his eyes, "Don't be so dramamtic, Haley. Just stop seeing him, it's as simple as that." _

"_Nothing about this is simple, Lucas. I can't just… stop…" _

"_You can, and you will." _

"_And if I don't?" _

_Lucas stood directly in front of Haley, squinting his eyes at her, "It'll be my turn to make Nathan's life miserable." _

_Haley scoffed, "You and what army, Lucas? Not trying to sound mean or anything, but Nathan had such an easy time making your life miserable because you were alone." _

"_But now I'm not. Plus the guys from the Rivercourt would help-." _

"_You're serious?" _

"_Very, I mean it, Hales. Stop seeing him." _

Haley closed her eyes as she willed back the tears, that day had changed everything. She stopped seeing Nathan, and she barely spoke to Lucas. After a week of begging, her parents agreed to send her off to another school. The move ended up being the worst thing that could have ever happened for Haley and in the middle of their senior year, she came back to Tree Hill.

"Earth to Haley!"

Brooke waved her hands in front of Haley's face, laughing as Haley jumped a little in surprised. Haley smiled towards Brooke, moving her eyes back to the mirror.

"This is perfect, Brooke."

"I know," Brooke smirked towards Haley, "You're gonna look so hot tonight, Tutor Girl. We might even find you a boy."

Haley rolled her eyes, "Lay off it, Brooke. I'm happy."

"You have been with anyone since Dam-."

"Stop, Brooke. I don't need a boyfriend, I'm okay."

Brooke nodded her head, accepting her answer for now.

* * *

Nathan placed his hands on his hips, breathing heavily as he looked back at his brother, "Gonna catch up today, Pucas?"

Lucas stopped beside Nathan, placing his hands on his knees as he hunched over, "When did you get so in shape?"

Nathan shrugged his shoulders and smirked, "It helps to do more than basketball for physical activity."

"Gross, Nate. I don't need to hear about the whores you have sex with."

"They aren't whores."

Lucas shook his head, standing back up and looking around him, "Wanna call it?"

"You're done?"

"I was done all the way back there, Nathan. Plus, I've got to get ready for Haley's big birthday bash tonight. You're coming, right?"

"Of course, you always seem so skeptical of me, Luke."

"It's just so weird that you and Hales are friends."

"Why?"

Lucas shrugged his shoulders, unable to tell Nathan the real reason. Ever since he gave Haley the ultimatum, she's trusted him a little less. Lucas has no idea what Haley told Nathan when she ended things, but he wasn't about to open a can of worms.

"Look, Luke, I know it's weird since me and Haley used to date, but she's my friend. Plus I'm sure I'll find some hot chick to go home with."

Lucas rolled his eyes, nodding his head. The two made their way back to their apartment, walking of course.

Nathan smirked and started following Lucas. He let out a deep breath as he started walking, every day with Lucas felt like a lie, and every time he saw Lucas with Haley or every time he hears him talk about her, he has to resist the urge to punch him in the face. Nathan knows Lucas has no idea what Haley told him, Lucas also has no idea how much Nathan resents him.

As the two entered the apartment, they were bombarded with Brooke's orders.

"You two are so late."

Nathan shrugged his shoulders, "Sue me, Brookie."

"Stop calling me that, Natey! Now, Haley will be in an hour and trust me she will be looking hot. We need to finish getting this apartment decorated and the two of you," Brooke pointed in between Nathan and Lucas, "Let her find a boy tonight, no being protective."

Lucas squinted his eyes, "Not happening, Brooke. I can't let Haley out of my sight."

Brooke stomped her foot on the ground, letting out a frustrated breath, "You're not her guardian. She's 21 years old, and she hasn't been with anyone since she was 17."

"For damn good reasons, Brooke!"

"Lucas, you need to chill. Let her do whatever makes her happy, I mean it."

Lucas stomped off, going to complain to Peyton. Brooke turned her attention towards Nathan, "Now, how about you? Are you going to leave her alone?"

"Not for a second, Brooke."

"Why? Let her be happy."

"She doesn't want a boy, Brooke. And I'm 99% sure that's exactly what she told you when you told her to find one."

Brooke couldn't hide the shocked look on her face, "How do you know that?"

"Because I know Haley, when she wants to find one, she can. But for now, I'll be her 'guardian' and you'll leave her alone about it, Brooke."

Nathan brushed past Brooke in order to get to his room. Brooke started to respond, but quickly realized it wouldn't make a difference. The Nathan and Haley friendship always threw her off, the fact that they ever stopped dating always made her confused. No one but Nathan, Lucas, and Haley knew what really happened and that was exactly how they all wanted to be.

Nathan closed his door, locking it quietly as he stared at the girl on his bed, "What are you doing here?"

She shrugged her shoulders she grinned towards him, "I just wanted to see you before the madness began."

Nathan moved towards her, meeting her lips in a passionate kiss. Nathan gently pushed her backwards, making her fall on his bed.

"God, Haley. I missed you today."

Haley giggled, staring into his eyes, "You always say that, Nathan."

"That's because it's always true. Lucas was really starting to piss me off today, Brooke too."

"What happened?" Haley ran a hand up his arm, interlocking their hands when they reached.

"Lucas was just continuously questioning why I was even going tonight, saying he didn't 'understand' why or how we were friends. I just want to punch him in the face, just once, Hales."

Haley nodded her head, "I know, but you can't do that. He doesn't know I told you."

"He should know, he should know everything, Hales. I hate hiding this."

Haley flipped the two of them so she was straddling Nathan; she smiled when she saw his surprised look, "One day, Nathan Scott."

She leaned down to kiss him, when she heard a loud banging at his door. Nathan groaned sliding Haley off of him, peaking out of the door to see an aggravated Brooke Davis.

"What do you want, Brooke?"

"You're supposed to be helping, Nathan!"

"I've got to take a shower, Brooke. You don't want Haley to smell me like this, do you?"

He raised his eyebrows and smirked when he saw her give in. Brooke huffed and turned on heels, muttering about how much of an ass he was. Nathan shut the door quietly, turning his attention back to Haley.

"Where are you going, beautiful?"

Nathan grabbed Haley's arm as he saw her getting her stuff together and heading towards the window.

"Brooke's expecting me, plus, I don't think I can handle seeing you naked."

Nathan smirked, snaking his arms around Haley's waist, "Get in the shower with me."

Haley felt the blush creeping up on her face, "Nathan, I can't. If I show up to this thing with wet hair, Brooke's going to flip."

"Let her flip. Come on, Hales. I wanna be with you."

Nathan bent down, peppering her neck with kisses before he stopped at her collar bone, sucking gently. Haley closed her eyes trying to find her self-control when she pushed him back.

"Stop it, Nathan! You're going to leave a mark!" Nathan ran his fingers over the spot.

"That's kind of the point, babe."

Haley rolled her eyes as she stood on her tip toes, giving Nathan a quick kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you when you get out of the shower."

Nathan groaned, but he knew the conversation was over. He watched as Haley made her way to his window, smirking as she bent over to pick something up and he saw her underwear. His dirty thoughts quickly ceased when he realized the possibilities, "Hales, is that what you're wearing tonight?"

Haley scrunched her eyebrows together, "Yeah? Why?"

"You can't wear that."

"What? Nathan! This is a beautiful dress."

"And you look smoking hot in it."

Haley squinted her eyes giving him a quizzical look, "And you're point…"

"The guys are going to be all over you, Hales."

"So?"

"So?! That's not acceptable, Hales. Brooke's been all over me and Lucas about letting you find someone."

Haley giggled as she moved closer to Nathan, wrapping her arms around his waist and sighing when she felt his wrap around her.

"I don't care, I know there's only one guy I'll go home with tonight. So instead of thinking about the other guys looking at me," Haley backed away from him, stepping out of the window, "Think about what you're going to do to me later."


	2. Chapter 2

Haley sighed in frustration as she tried to push through the crowd of people. She gripped the drinks in her hand as she was stopped by someone standing in her way again. She yelled loudly, asking them to move, and when they didn't she shoved her way past them. Once she finally got back to the table, she placed the drinks on the table and rolled her eyes at her happy friends.

"Jeeze, Hales. What's got you so wound up? And what took you so long?"

Haley narrowed her eyes at Nathan, watching as he reached for his beer, "Just the fact that I had to push through like 3 billion people."

"I'm sure, Hales. Maybe if you weren't so short, it would be easier to get through."

Haley slide into the booth, sitting next to Nathan and reaching for her own drink, their other friends not giving the pair much attention.

"Maybe if you weren't such an asshole, you would have come with me to get the drinks."

"What's the fun in that?"

Haley rolled her eyes as she motioned for Brooke's attention. Brooke was very drunk, they had been at the club for about 3 hours and she had wasted no time celebrating Haley's 21st. Haley knew that Julian would make sure Brooke got home okay, but Haley always worried.

"Tutor girl! You're so pretty! Why don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Because I don't want one, Tigger. Are you about ready to go home?"

Brooke's bottom lip stuck out in a pout as she shook her head no, "No way! The night is still young! Right, Julian?"

Julian gave his girlfriend a skeptical look, "Not really, Brooke. I think Haley's right; we should probably get you home."

Brooke shook her head again, slipping out of the booth, and grabbing Haley's hand, "We're going to dance now!"

"Brooke, I don't know if that's a good idea…" Haley reluctantly followed her friend, looking back to her friends for help.

Brooke dragged the pair through the crowd and stopped in the middle, turning towards Haley, "Dance with me, tutor girl! And then we can go home."

Nathan kept one eye on Haley and the other eye on the rest of the crowd. He knew it was about time for him to find someone to leave the club with, he just didn't know who to pick.

"I bet you're looking for someone hot to go home with, aren't you?"

Nathan glanced up to see a familiar fiery red-head standing at the table, "Rachel, what are you doing here?"

"It's Haley's birthday, Brooke invited me."

"A little late, aren't you?"

"Oh, I've been here the whole time, just got…distracted."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Cool."

Rachel leaned down to Nathan's ear, whispering loudly, "Wanna get out here?"

"I don't think so, Rachel," Nathan scanned the crowd for Haley, watching her and Brooke make their way back to the table.

"Oh, come on, Nate. You're going to have to give into this eventually."

Haley and Brooke stood in front of the table, Brooke was pouting and Haley was motioning for Julian to take her home.

Brooke stomped her foot, "I'm not ready! Rachel! What are you doing here?"

Rachel sweetly smiled at Brooke, "It's Haley's birthday, came to celebrate!"

"_They _are making me leave," Brooke gave a pointed look to Haley and Julian. Rachel rolled her eyes giving Haley a glare, "She would be making you leave."

Haley let out a laugh, "Go home, Rachel. No one wants you here."

"Brooke does."

"Brooke's drunk; she would even let Tim hang out with us."

Brooke let out a loud squeal, "Where's Tim? He's so much fun!"

Haley smirked as she gave Rachel an 'I told you so' face, "Run along, Rachel."

"Well, Nathan and I were just leaving."

Nathan cut a look to Rachel and shook his head, "Not. Leave, Rachel."

Rachel muttered a few inappropriate comments and made her way out. Julian finally convinced Brooke it was time to go. Haley slide back into the booth, glancing over at a preoccupied Lucas and Peyton.

"Hey, whores. I think it's time for you to get a room."

Lucas and Peyton jumped apart, both faces flushed with embarrassment. Peyton looked around the table, scrunching her face in confusion, "Where's Brooke?"

Haley smirked, "Julian took her home, I think it's about time for you two to do the same."

Lucas mumbled something and slide out of the table, gripping Peyton's hand as the two practically ran out of the club. Haley rolled her eyes, looking around the club. She felt her face flush as she felt a pair of eyes burning a hole into her.

"Stop looking at me, Nathan."

"Why?"

Haley narrowed her eyes at him, "You're making me uncomfortable."

Nathan leaned forward, gaining all of Haley's attention, "You like when I look at you."

"Aren't you looking for your next whore?"

Nathan leaned back, shaking his head as he smirked at Haley, "No need."

"And why not?"

"All of our friends have left. No one's going to know who I go home with."

Haley raised her eyebrow as she sent him a sultry smile, "Does that mean Nathan Scott isn't taking anyone home?"

"Not quite," Nathan smirked in Haley's direction.

Haley rolled her eyes and raised herself from the table, walking towards the door. Nathan reacted quickly, following her closely. Once the pair was out of the club, Nathan pinned Haley against the brick wall.

"Nathan Scott, this is a public place."

"I can't help myself."

Nathan ran his hands up Haley's body, wrapping his arms around her. He pushed his face into her neck, sucking gently.

"Nathan, let's get outta here."

He pulled back, scanning her eyes. Eliciting a smirk, he grabbed her hand pulling her towards his car.

"Wait, what about my car?"

Nathan groaned hearing Haley's question. He knew they couldn't leave it here, not without a billion questions from their friends later on. He glanced around the parking lot, looking for an answer.

"We'll take yours."

"And when they ask about yours…"

"I went home with someone, not really a lie is it?"

Haley smiled as she watched Nathan's eyes roam over her body. He could always get them out of a potentially dangerous situation. Haley nodded her head and then let out a squeal as Nathan dragged her to her car.

* * *

Haley groaned as she heard the familiar buzzing of Nathan's alarm. Her arm tightened around Nathan's naked body. She glanced up at the clock and started to get out of bed when she felt Nathan's arm stop her.

"Don't go, Hales."

Haley rolled her eyes; he did this every time she left. The two had worked out a specific time Haley had to leave. Even though Brooke would probably be so hung over in the morning to notice much of anything, Haley was sure Brooke would notice that Haley wasn't there. Plus, Lucas always got Nathan up in the morning to go for a jog.

"You know I have to, babe."

"But I don't want you to."

Haley turned to look at him; he was lying on his back, his eyes still closed. She ran her hand across his chest, leaning down to kiss his cheek. Nathan's eyes opened and he grazed his hand against Haley's cheek pulling her closer to him. Haley let out a steady breath as she thought about their first night together.

"_Nathan, we shouldn't be doing this. Lucas-." _

"_Is a punk, Hales. I want to do this, do you?" _

_Haley closed her eyes briefly as she thought about it. Opening her eyes she was surprised to see Nathan had moved so closely to her. He reached his hand up to her cheek, slightly grazing it and pulling her closer. She nodded softly as she let a few silent tears fall. _

_Nathan leaned closer, capturing Haley's lips in a passionate kiss. Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan, pulling him closer into her. Nathan broke the kiss and looked down at her, "I've missed you, Haley James." _

_Haley choked back the tears she felt rising, "I've missed you, Nathan Scott." _

* * *

_Haley drew circles on Nathan's bare chest, ignoring the peppering questions she had in the back of her head._

"_What's on your mind, Hales?" _

"_How do you know there's something on my mind?" _

_Nathan glanced down at her, "I know you pretty well, Haley James." _

_Haley let out a staggered breath as she nodded her head, "I know." _

"_So… what's up, Hales?" _

"_I just… what is this, Nathan?" _

"_It is what is, Hales. Let's just leave it at that." _

"_And Lucas?" _

"_He doesn't need to know," Haley felt Nathan's body tense at the mention of Lucas. _

"_Nathan…" _

"_It's fine, Hales." _

"_I just… I don't want you to feel like I was choosing Lucas over you. That's not what it was, I was trying to protect you." _

"_I know, Haley. It's really okay." _

Haley drew the same familiar circles across Nathan's body, watching his eyes get heavy as he fought sleep.

"I'll see you later, okay?"

"Not really."

Haley glanced up at Nathan's confession and bit her lip nervously, "Nathan-."

"It's fine, Haley. I know the deal. You and I exist in this bedroom and on the rare occasions your bedroom."

"You say you know, but we still have this conversation almost every time."

"I just… this isn't fair, Haley. We're both 21 years old and we're hiding our relationship from all of our friends."

Haley nodded her head slowly, "I know it seems that way, Nath-."

"It doesn't seem that way, Haley. It is that way and I know I was the one, who said all those things, but I lied and you know I did."

Haley closed her eyes willing the tears to find their way back, "Nathan… what are we supposed to do?"

"Tell them."

Haley quickly opened her eyes staring at Nathan, "You can't be serious."

"I'm tired of hearing Lucas tell me he doesn't understand our friendship. I'm tired of hearing Brooke tell me to let you find a boyfriend. I'm tired of taking random girls out of the club just to ditch them before I get to the car. I'm tired of all of this, Hales. And I know you have to be too."

Haley sat up, turning her body so she was facing Nathan. Watching as he picked himself up, watching her every movement.

"Of course I am, you don't think I am?"

"I don't know sometimes, Haley."

"I hate hearing Lucas go on and on about the girl you 'took home' last night. I hate fending off Brooke's pleas to find a boy, because I know I already have one. But this is how you wanted it."

"Haley-."

"Don't make me look like the bad guy, Nate. You set the tone for our relationship that night."

Nathan closed his eyes tightly as he recalled the night she was talking about.

"_Nathan?" _

_Nathan turned his head as he heard her voice; he gripped his red solo cup as he looked her up and down. _

"_Hey Haley." _

_Nathan greeted her casually, but all he wanted to do is rip her clothes off and take her right there. Ever since that night two months ago, the pair had been sneaking around. He watched as Haley smirked, "You wanna get out here, hotshot?" _

_Nathan smirked right back, nodding his head and leading her upstairs. Checking to make sure no one could see the two leaving the party. When the pair got into the room, Nathan wasted no time touching Haley. _

"_Nathan… Hey, wait. I want to tell you something." _

_Nathan groaned slightly, not taking his eyes off her curves, "Can't it wait?" _

"_Not really." _

_Nathan flicked his eyes up to a now-nervous Haley, "What's up?" _

_Haley nervously paced back and forth through the bedroom, as Nathan took a seat on the bed. _

"_I love you." _

_Nathan couldn't hide the surprise on his face, "Haley." _

"_No really, I love you, Nathan. And I think we can make this work. I'll probably lose Lucas as a friend, but honestly… I don't know if I could ever be friends with him, like I was before, you know? And-." _

"_Haley, no, stop." _

_Haley's pacing ceased as she stared at him, watching him stand in front of her. _

"_I told you that night, it is what it is. I don't have anyone sleeping with me, and you really don't have anywhere to go. Maybe I do love you, but I could probably just be bored. And until something better comes along or until this is all over, this just is what it is." _

_Haley felt her world shatter as she listened to Nathan. She stared blankly at him as he moved in front of her, running his hand on her hair. She shook her head quietly, pushing Nathan away from her. _

"_Nathan, I don't think I can do this." _

"_Why not? We've tried being apart, Hales. We're too much alike though, so we don't have to talk and you don't even have to stay. But for right now…" _

_Nathan traced his finger up her arm, leaning down and kissing her collar bone. Haley closed her eyes as she felt him get her weak spot. She raised her hand to his neck, gripping it tightly. _

"But I don't want that anymore, Haley!"

Haley placed a finger on her lips, signaling to Nathan to be quieter. He groaned in frustration, "I'm tired of that, Hales. I love you."

"Stop, Nathan."

"Why? I love you, Haley James and I am sick and tired of hiding that."

"You can't just say that to me, Nathan!"

"I'm not 'just saying it' I mean it, Haley. I love you, and I know you love me too."

"Of course I love you, Nathan."

"Then why are we still hiding?"


End file.
